


Endearment

by Tookiee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto koutarou being a gay mess, Couch Cuddles, I have no idea how to insult people so goodluck reading whatever i come up with, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Swearing, Wholesomeness, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, akaashi keiji is so whipped, bokuto koutarous muscles? yes pls, dumbassery, feeling sad so heres this, rich tsukishima kei? yes, the yamaguchi tadashi's freckles look like the stars trope? yes, yamaguchi is a singer asf, yes this is wholesome im just doing this for convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookiee/pseuds/Tookiee
Summary: "Hey you don't really have any nicknames for me do you Tsukki?""Yeah I don't, because i'm not weird like you.""Well then get weird you stiff ass beanpole."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, my depression decided to el fucko me in the ass so here i am.

The silence was deafening, which is what Yamaguchi wished he was thinking. 

"I'LL GIVE YOU 20 BUCKS IF YOU EAT THAT MOLDY CHEESE!" Nishinoya dares, grin bigger than the cheshire cat. 

Tsukishima stares in utter disappointment, slamming his head against the table continuously. Should someone try stopping them? Yes. Will they? Probably not.

"Hinata don't you dare-" Yamaguchi's plea is cut short after Hinata unwraps the moldy cheese, inhaling it. 

_why? Why would you be this dumb? what god awful demon has possessed you to do this? what the actual fuck???_ Yamaguchi cringes, scrunching his face in disgust. He instantly regrets trying to help Tsukishima tutor Hinata, Kageyama, _and_ Nishinoya.

We emphasize Nishinoya because....well.... it's Nishinoya. 

Where is Kageyama you might ask? Well where anyone would be!

"Kageyama, are you still having a breakdown under the table? Listen, chemistry is easy, if you would just use your brain for two fucking milliseconds you abominable shit goblin." Yamaguchi giggles peeking from a corner of the table, smiling viciously. 

Tsukishima snorts, Hinata the entire time has been throwing up into a garbage bin. Nishinoya groans having to hand over the $20.

Sighing, the blonde removes his glasses rubbing his temple, "Where calling it quits I can't teach such incomprehensible morons. Oh and another thing, stop using cheese as a fucking bookmarker." He promptly packs his belongings and almost jumps out his chair. 

"I'M NOT A MOR-" Kageyama begins to scream, realizing there in a library. He grumbles, " _I'm not a moron you moron!"_ it came out as a whisper, but still counted as a yell. 

Rolling his eyes Tsukishima stands there eyeing Yamaguchi, "Hurry up already." he urges. 

"Huh? Me?." 

"No, the idiot throwing up moldy cheese. Yes you!" The taller male jokes, sarcasm very apparent. 

"Sorry Tsuki!" Yamaguchi titters, doing his best to keep his laughing to a minimum.

>

The drive to Tsukishima's house was a nice change, especially after dealing with whatever the situation they were in was. The lights of the city seemed to be singing a lullaby for Yamaguchi, seeing as he started drifting off to sleep. His body selt slow, the feel of the car soothed him as well. Fighting the need to sleep, he turns on the radio, humming whatever song plays.

"OH MY GOD!" The greenette suddenly screams, causing Tsukishima to suck in a breath of air. 

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Tsukishima shrieks, almost crashing the car into the curb.

Yamaguchi beams raising the radio volume, "Its line without a hook! Come on Tsuki you know I love this song!" he sighs in fake disappointment. 

"Jesus Yamaguchi don't do that." The blond sighs relaxing his muscles. Yamaguchi frowns. 

"Shut up Tsuki." 

"That's my line."

A moment of calm silence went by, until Yamaguchi had a realization. 

Pondering for a second, he speaks "Hey you don't really have any nicknames for me do you Tsukki?" 

Tsukishima side eyes him with an annoyed look, but of course, we know he's not actually annoyed. 

"Yeah I don't, because i'm not weird like you." He teases doing his best to avoid the subject. 

"Well then get weird you stiff ass beanpole." Yamaguchi spits, not leaving any room for protest. His arms cross followed with a fear inducing glare.

Tsukishima stares in bewilderment, "I would love it if you said that to me but in literally _any_ other situation." 

"Your.avoiding.the.fucking.question." 

"Right, right calm down", Tsukishima takes a minute to think, almost instantly thinking of a nickname, "Freckles." 

Yamaguchi swallows thickly, laughing lightly. 

They arrive at their destination suddenly, Yamaguchi sighs in relief hoping to forget the conversation.

Tsukishima opens the car door quickly, speed walking over to the passengers seat where Yamaguchi is. As the greenette walks out, Tsukishima smiles softly. 

"Your freckles are beautiful Tadashi, your body is covered in stars, not everyone gets to brag about that." He giggles, a cold air followed. 

Yamaguchi craves warmth, clinging to Tsukishima tightly. 

"I want to go home."

"I know.”

  
  


“Where home okay? Where home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna add more chapters later lol, just whenever i feel not so swag.


End file.
